[unreadable] [unreadable] This five year mentored research plan will develop this new investigator into a mature clinician scientist and [unreadable] independent investigator in the Division of Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine at Stanford University. The [unreadable] principal investigator has completed a fellowship in pulmonary and critical care medicine and a one year [unreadable] research fellowship in the Division of Blood and Marrow Transplantation and Pulmonary and Critical Care [unreadable] Medicine at Stanford University. He is currently an Instructor of Medicine in the Pulmonary and Critical Care [unreadable] Medicine division of the Department of Medicine at Stanford University. To complete the proposed research, [unreadable] the principal investigator will acquire expertise in flow cytometry, lung histology, stem cell biology, [unreadable] developmental biology, mouse genetics, biochemistry, immunology, and genomic approaches. Dr. Judith A. [unreadable] Shizuru will mentor the principal investigator's scientific development. She is an Associate Professor of [unreadable] Medicine at Stanford who has successfully trained individuals who have gone on to establish their own [unreadable] laboratories and successfully compete for independent funding. The principal investigator has enlisted [unreadable] recognized experts in the field of lung morphogenesis, stem cell biology, vascular biology, lung [unreadable] histopathology, and lung injury as consultants. The mentor and consultants will work closely with the [unreadable] principal investigator to complete the proposed research plan. An advisory committee of senior investigators [unreadable] has been assembled to provide scientific and career development guidance. The principal investigator has [unreadable] also identified local and national courses to expand his scientific expertise. The proposed project focuses on [unreadable] identifying and characterizing progenitor cells that participate in repair of the endothelial component of the [unreadable] alveolus. The long term goal of this research is to translate lung repair research into therapy for acute and [unreadable] chronic lung injury. We have discovered a novel population of endothelial progenitor cells (EPCs) that [unreadable] regenerates alveolar capillary structures as contiguous clusters of endothelial cells. In Specific Aim 1 we will [unreadable] further purify and characterize these EPCs. In Specific Aim 2 we will study the proliferation of donor-derived [unreadable] endothelial clusters and measure the magnitude of functional endothelial repair in different models of lung [unreadable] injury. This project is a multidisciplinary effort that will facilitate completion of the research plan and will [unreadable] prepare the principal investigator for a career in academic medicine. [unreadable] (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]